


Gabe's Chipper and Sam Has a Date

by catiemo



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sam and Gabe wound up on their date.<br/>Prequel to The Unexpected Car Ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's Chipper and Sam Has a Date

            Sam knew he shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He shouldn’t want a guy to fuck him senseless, let alone one who was a year older than him and he had barely talked to outside of their psychology class.

            And the sad thing was, as much as Sam hated to admit it, it was never just Gabriel. There were celebrities he would occasionally jerk off to (his favorite was Benedict Cumberbatch) but none of them had captured his attention like Gabriel had. That was when he decided to tell Dean about his…preferences.

            They were eating dinner in the tiny apartment they shared, when he decided to just go for it. “Dean, I like guys,”

            “What?” Dean seemed more confused than angry, so he continued. “I like girls too, though. The term is bisexual…I just thought you should know. Please don’t tell dad.”

            “Like I would tell that bastard anything; and I honestly don’t give a shit if you like guys or girls, or both. I just want you to be happy, Sammy.”

            “That’s good. Cause I was kinda thinking about asking someone out.”

            “Oh, really? And who might this lucky bastard be?”

            “Gabriel Novak?” Sam said, a slight question in his voice.

            “He related to Michael and that weird guy Castiel?”

            “Yeah, brothers.”

            “That family’s bad news Sam.”

            “Gabe’s not like them…”

            “Oh, so it’s ‘Gabe’ now?”

            “Dean, he’s a really cool guy, okay? I know Michael was a dick to you and Cas is kind of strange, but you can’t judge Gabriel by his family. How would you like it if people refused to associate with you because you’re my brother?”

            “That’s irrelevant because you’re not a total tool.”

            Sam sighed, “And neither is Gabriel. I’m just going to ask him on a date. If he says no, that’ll be the end of it. Same if he’s a dick. I can make my own decisions Dean.” Sam knew he was being meaner than he needed to be, throwing back the words Dean had said to their father so many times. “Okay?” He asked softly.

            “Yeah, Sam, you’re a big boy, I get it.” Dean shoved a bite of pie into his mouth and Sam was glad he’d let the conversation drop.

 

            The next day before Psychology, Sam tried hard to ask Gabriel out, but every time he opened his mouth something stupid came out instead. “Did we have homework?” was the first one.

            “Sam, do we ever have homework?”

            “Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right.”

            He tried again a few minutes later, “Hey Gabe,”

            “Yes, Sam?”

            “Do you have a pencil I could borrow?”

            “You have a pen in your hand.”

            “I know, but I…forgot to finish my math homework and left my pencil in my locker.”

            “Sure, Sam,” Gabe said in a slightly mocking tone, handing him a pencil.” Sam thanked him and pretended to do math homework for a reasonable time before handing it back.

            “Thanks Gabe,” he said, hoping his use of the nick name was okay.

            “No problem, Sammo.” Sam smiled at that.

            “Gabe, do you wanna explain Freud’s stages to me?”

            “Sam, you know it better than I do. What is your deal today?”

            “I don’t have a deal,” Sam said, blushing. Just then the bell rang and their teacher drew their attention to the black board.

            “This isn’t over, Sam,” Gabe whispered, and Sam shouldn’t be thrilled at the dominating tone in his voice, but he is. This was so much harder and more exciting than asking out Jess or Ruby or Amelia, and he didn’t know if it was because Gabriel was a guy or if it was just how Gabe was.

            When the bell rang, Sam practically sprinted from the room, knowing he couldn’t avoid Gabe forever, but not quite wanting to face him just yet. He managed to escape a confrontation the rest of the day, but when he walked to his locker after final period, Gabriel was leaning against it with a sucker between his lips.

            “I need to get in my locker,” he said lamely as he approached the other man.

            “Not until you tell me why you were acting so weird today.”

            “I came out to my brother last night,” Sam admitted, though it was only half of the truth.

            “So you act all flustered around me?” Gabriel asked. Sam blushed slightly.

            “Well, there was a reason I chose last night.”

            “And it somehow involves me?” The smirk was clear in Gabriel’s voice and there was a slight pop as the lollipop slid out of his mouth.

            “Well I had this plan, but it didn’t work out.”

            “If the plan was to make me think you’re cute, then it’s definitely working out.”

            “That wasn’t exactly the plan,” Sam said, getting bolder, “but it makes it easier.”

            “I’m listening,” Gabriel languidly wrapped his tongue around the candy and Sam was momentarily distracted. “Today, Sam.” The smile Gabriel flashed him let Sam know he wasn’t really irritated.

            “Would you like to get dinner sometime?”

            “’Sometime’ is pretty vague Sammo.”

            “This weekend?” Sam blurted out.

            “I’ll have to check my schedule,” Gabriel said, grinning around his sucker, “but I’m pretty sure I’m free.”

            “So that’s a yes?” Sam wanted to clarify.

            “Of course it’s a yes, you big moose.” Gabriel said, finally stepping away from Sam’s locker. “I gotta go, kiddo, but I’ll get you my number in class tomorrow.”

            “Okay, bye Gabe,”

            “See ya later,” Gabriel waved his sucker above his head as he walked away from Sam who stood, dumbfounded as he watched the older boy walk down the hall. He had a date.

 

            Gabriel was pretty satisfied with his interaction with Sam. He had made him nervous and he’d gotten a date out of it. As he walked home, he smiled to himself as he remembered the beautiful blush he had brought to Sam’s cheeks. The kid really was cute.

            He almost skipped as he walked into the apartment he shared with his ex-but-still-good-friend Kali. “You seem chipper,” she noted from behind the book she was reading.

            “And why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, “I’ve got a date this weekend!”

            This was enough to make Kali put her book down. “Oh really? And who’s the twink du jour?”

            “First, he’s not a twink, and second, I’m not that promiscuous.”

            “Oh really?” Kali challenged, “When you came out, you had a different date almost every week.”

            “Okay, but this is different,” Gabriel was moving around the living room, as if his pacing would convince Kali he was telling the truth. “I’ve been thinking about asking him out all semester. Notice I’ve had no dates the past month or so?”

            “Once a slut, always a slut.”

            “Ouch,” Gabriel said, feigning hurt, “that hurts, Kali, it really does, especially since _you_ dated me.” He tapped her on the head before flopping down next to her on the couch.

            “Oh, please,” Kali said sarcastically, “before you came out you would hit on every girl in school, and how could I resist your homoerotic charm?”

            “I know, I know, you have a thing for gay guys. Big deal, so do I.”

            “So, how’d you ask him out?”

            “Actually, he kinda asked me.”

            “Well that’s a change.”

            “I had to push him a little though. Poor kid stammered through every question I asked him. Man, I am a jerk,” he said, half-joking.      

            “But it’s all in good fun,” Kali said.

            “Whadya wanna do for dinner?” he asked, clearly changing the topic.

            “I’ll make you a deal; I’ll order a pizza and you tell me about this guy you’re getting yourself involved with.”

            Gabriel sighed, “Deal.”

 

            Sam got home after school and Dean was immediately on him. “So, do you have a date this weekend?”

            “Yup, and get this, he called me cute.”

            “Listen, Sammy, I know Gabriel’s reputation, and I want you to be safe,” Dean pulled out his wallet.

            “What do you mean?” Sam asked, but his question was answered when Dean handed him a small metal packet. Sam was stunned for a moment. “Uh…”

            “No need to thank me. Hell of a lot better than those free ones the school nurse could give you. You do know how to use one, right?”

            Sam pulled out his own wallet and tucked the condom into it. “Yes. I’m going to do homework now.” He walked past Dean and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He actually did have homework, but mostly he just didn’t want to have to sit through Dean’s sex talk.

            It’s not like he was a virgin. He thought about Amelia’s curly hair as she went down on him. He pictured Ruby’s body as she rode him. He imagined how Jess looked spread open for him. Looking back at these girls, he realized that he had a type. He liked smaller girls; sure, Jess was pretty tall, but he could easily lift her up or pin her down. Gabriel was different.

            Gabe could probably hold his own against Sam, he could take control. While Sam could probably still pick him up, he could probably put up a decent fight. He remembered that dominating tone Gabe had used earlier and decided that he liked men of the strong, confident type.

            He returned his attention to his math homework and tried to drown out all thoughts of Gabriel for the rest of the night.

 

            Gabriel decided to shower while they waited for the pizza to come. When he was done, he threw on clean boxers and sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt since it was pretty warm for early October. Kali set in on him as soon as he sat down at the table.

            “Okay, so…is he in your grade?”

            “He’s a year younger. His name is Sam. He’s in my psychology class. He’s tall and has shaggy hair. He wants to be a lawyer and probably gets straight A’s. Anything else you wanna know about him?”

            “Why do you like him so much?”

            “I don’t know,” Gabriel admitted, taking a bite of his pizza. “He’s kind of got this puppy-dog quality. He laughs at my lame jokes and his smile is the only thing that makes that damn class worth going to.”

            “What do you guys talk about?”

            “Mostly the class. Sometimes we’ll talk about our other classes. Or the people in our class. Sometimes he asks me about my weekend and I have to lie and say I didn’t do anything because I don’t want him to know I spent two whole days playing video games.”

            “Dude, you’ve got it bad.”

            “I know. I kinda like it.”


End file.
